wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Makes a Grounded Video Out of Scamp
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Lawson Makes a Video Out of Scamp ''is a grounded video out of Gelman from Recess, created by Sarah West. Plot Lawson is bored because the other bullies of Third Street Elementary School are in detention and there's no one around for him to pick on, so he decides to make a grounded video out of Scamp. In the video, Scamp gets grounded for nothing. Lawson's video gets a lot of dislikes on Youtube. Randall tells Ms. Finster that Lawson bullied Scamp through a video. Ms. Finster tells him to go to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly bans Lawson from recess again. Transcript Lawson: Man, I'm so bored. There's no one to make fun of on because TJ and his friends are out on a trip, and the other bullies are in detention. What should I do? I know! I'll make a grounded video out of Scamp from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure! I don't like him because he's such a dumb puppy who goes on adventures. Besides, he's a know-it-all puppy! I bet he's an even bigger pipsqueak than Gus. I might get in trouble for this, but...Oh, who am I kidding? Let's get started! (A few minutes later) Lawson: Ha! That stupid little mutt deserves it! Let's see how my video turned out. (In the video) (Tramp and Lady are telling their son Scamp off at the lounge) Tramp: Scamp, you are so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 56 quadrillion 789 trillion 220 billion 988 thousand 777 years! Scamp: But mum and dad, I never did anything. Lady: Shut up, Scamp, because you are grounded for nothing. Now march straight up to your room. Scamp: Waaa... Lady: (to Tramp) God I hate that kid. Lawson: Ha ha ha ha ha! He totally deserves it! Time to upload this on YouTube. (30 minutes later) Lawson: Wow, it looks like my video got a lot of views! Now, let's see the comments. I can't wait to hear what people have to say about my video. (Lawson saw that he got negative comments from many GoAnimate users) Lawson: Whoa. That's a lot of negative comments. (Lawson appears behind Gelman) Lawson: Hey, I heard that you made a grounded video out of a Lady and the Tramp 2 character. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were making a grounded video out of a fictional character that you think is too overrated. What has Scamp ever done to you? I'm telling Miss Finster on you! Lawson: Uh-oh. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Lawson just made a punishable video out of a Lady and the Tramp 2 character! Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you make a video out of a Lady and the Tramp 2 character? You know that they've never done anything to you. Go to Principal Prickly's office! Now! (When Gelman is sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't ever make videos out of innocent animals like Scamp from Lady and the Tramp 2. You see cyberbullying an innocent animal like Scamp from Lady and the Tramp 2 undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 12. Lawson: Level 12?? That's bulls***, man! You're as stubborn and bossy as Tramp! Why, you son of a- Principal Prickly: Make that level 13! And you will lose the next 3 months of recess. Do you want to push me any further?? CAST Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Joey as Tramp Justin as Scamp Catherine as Lady Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff